What's love?
by my perspective
Summary: “You're really pretty when you smile.” he said softly, before slapping a hand over his mouth. I stared at him in surprise. BBRae. of course


**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOTLINE**

* * *

"Hey Raven?"

I lift my eyes from the page to glance at the green boy sitting at the end of the couch.

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"Well I was wondering..." he said slowly blushing slightly

"Yes?" I asked cautiously, lowering my book. He seemed nervous for some reason.

"What's love?" he asked chancing a glance upward. Oh.

"Love?" I said confused. My thoughts instantly jumped to Terra, and a sudden urge of.....jealousy ran through me.

"Yeah, you know, what does it mean to be in love." he persisted as if he was trying to get something vitally important across.

"Um....well I've never actually been love. Except for the Malchoir thing," I shuddered slightly, "so I can't give you a straight answer." We were both quiet for a few moments.

"Oh," he seemed disappointed, "could you at least tell me what you think it is?"

"Well um, give me a minute to think." I leaned back into the cushions and tried to think of an appropriate response.

What is love? I guess I've never taken the time to think about it. Why was he asking this anyways?

After a few minutes I spoke up.

"Love, to me, means being able to care for someone unconditionally despite all there flaws and careless mistakes. And no matter how much you hate you can't help but want to be with them. Despite everything you've been through, you still care for them." I took a breath.

"That's what love means to me." I finished.

The silence enveloped us once again. It wasn't awkward, just unnatural. Beast Boy looked like he was thinking it over.

"I can see that." He finally said.

"Well how about you?" I finally asked.

"What?" Beast Boy said looking up at me with a startled expression.

"What does love mean to you." I could tell he wasn't expecting me to ask _him _that.

"Oh, um hold on." he crossed his arms and leaned on the side of the couch.

I waited patiently for his answer. He took his time thinking it over before he finally responded.

"I think love is caring deeply and passionately for someone. When everyday you wake up and they're the first thing on your mind and the last when you go to sleep. When you just want to laugh and cry and scream, just to show the world one _ounce _of what you're feeling for them. Now that's what love means to me." he finished quietly, looking up at me.

Wow.

I never really thought of Beast Boy as the sensitive type, but that was really something. He always seemed to be the funny guy that I never thought of him as having real feelings.

It was impossible not to see that now. The way his eyes stared into mine, searching for my reaction.

"Wow Beast Boy that was.........." I was at a loss for words.

"Good?" he asked hopefully.

"Deep." I decided. He seemed to be content with that answer and got up to leave.

"Hey Beast Boy?" I called just as he started to walk out.

"Yes?" he turned to look at me as I thought of what to say.

"Why'd you ask me?" I finally questioned.

"What do you mean?" he said confused.

"Well," I said, "why did you come to me?"

"Well if I asked Starfire or Robin I just would have gotten 'When you look into the person's eyes and see wedding bells and hear a chorus of angels sing as you take their hand.'" he paused to chuckle at the image, "and Cyborg just wouldn't take me seriously." he concluded.

"But why me?" I persisted.

"Well you would at least be able to understand, being an empath and all." he shrugged.

"And if I said no?" I pressed.

"Then you would have said no." he shrugged again, "its not like I could have forced you to tell me."

I smiled at that, "Now that would have been funny."

"You're really pretty when you smile." he said softly, before slapping a hand over his mouth. I stared at him in surprise.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked.

He sighed and removed his hand.

"I said you're really pretty when you smile." he walked over and sat next to me, "you're adorable when you laugh, and you're beautiful when you cry."

I could only stare wide eyed as he continued.

"I find it completely endearing when you sit and watch the sun rise and the moon set. It utterly fascinates me when you'll just sit down and get lost into one of your stories. And I can't help but smile when give me just _one_ more chance."

I stopped to look up and capture my gaze.

"How can I not love you for that Rae?"

I was in shock. This is Beast Boy, _Beast Boy, _we're talking about. Is that why he asked? But he didn't love me. Did he?

I couldn't help staring into those green eyes and think that maybe, just maybe, he did.

I reached over and slipped my hand in his. He looked down at it in disbelief.

"Do you honestly care about me Beast Boy?" I asked him.

"Yes, unconditionally." he answered.

"Then how can I not love you for that?" I said to him smiling.

He gave me a breathtaking grin as he reached over to pull me closer, filling the empty space between.

He leaned in closer, our face only inches apart.

"You know," he whispered his breath warm against my icy skin, "you're really pretty when you smile."

I laughed and leaned in farther, closing the distance between us.

"So are you."

* * *

**please tell me your opinion. not expecting anything.**


End file.
